CLOSE
by rainy hearT
Summary: KeMaru FF. Kevin X Kibum. Ketika harus terpisah karena keegoisan NH media, apa yang bisa menenangkan hati mereka berdua. "You are all i ever need..."  Warning! Hot Times inside. DLDR...


**CLOSE...**

Tittle : CLOSE

Author : rainy hearT

Length : OneSHOOT

Rated : M

Cast :

- Kim Ki Bum / Marumir ex UKISS

- Kevin Woo UKISS

Pairing : KEMARU

Genre : Romance || Drama ||

Warning : NC 21 || YAOI || BL || TYPO(S)|| Gag sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia.||

Summarry : We are too close... so when its the time for you to leave ... just bring my heart along with you... I Just Love You TOO MUCH

Annyeong Readerdeul... Author yang paling nyleneh ni mw share songfict bout KEMARU. Soalnya sedih banget mereka gag bisa sama-sama lagi.

_**Close by Westlife**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Happy Reading

.

.

_Across the miles It's funny to me  
>How far you are but now near you seem to be<br>I could talk all night just to hear you breathe  
>I could spend my life just living this dream<br>You're all I'll ever need_

_._

_._

**Di sebuah Cafe kecil di pinggir kota**

**.**

**.**

" Hyungie, apakah kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku ?"

Terlihat namja manis itu sibuk mengaduk es krim yang kini sudah mencair karena didiamkan terlalu lama. Dan namja yang satunya hanya diam datar melihat keluar cafe.

"Kevin-ah, apa kau mencintaiku ?" tanya Kibum masih tetap mengarahkan pandangannya keluar cafe itu. Ia melihat satu keluarga kecil yang sedang bermain di taman dekat cafe.

"Nde, tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Kevin menjawab dengan semangat dan senyumnya. Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Kibum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

" Aku sangat, sangat... sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Hyungie."

Kibum terdiam ia sedang mencoba untuk memikirkan lagi keputusannya. Karena kontrak dengan manajemen dan banyak masalah yang lain Kibum memang akan keluar dari UKISS. Ia ingin bersolo karir, lalu bagaimana dengan Kevin?

Melihat Kibum yang kini kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kevin yang tadinya sudah sangat bersemangat kembali kehilangan semangatnya menggembungkan pipinya, mengerucutkan bibirnya itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Kau mengacuhkanku Hyungie..."

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu."Kevin-ah, aku akan merindukan mu. Kau pasti bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang karena aku takkan lagi mengajakmu bicara terus menerus setiap malam dan mengganggu tidurmu."

"Kau tahu hyungie, aku senang kau melakukan itu. Aku merasa kalau kau sedang berusaha membuatku terus terjaga hingga aku takkan tidur," Kevin menghentikan kata-katanya, lalu tersenyum kembali, "Kau menjagaku agar aku tak tidur sehingga aku takkan bangun dengan mimpi yang lain." Kevin menghela nafasnya pasrah , " dan aku juga takut kalau kebersamaan kita hanya sebuah mimpi."

"You are all I ever need, Neomu Saranghae." Kevin menggenggam erat tangan Kibum. Kibum lalu tersenyum sekilas dan mengajak Kevin pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

_You give me strength, You give me hope  
>You give me someone to love someone to hold<br>When I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
>I've never been, I've never been this close<em>

_._

_._

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan di jalanan sepi menuju dorm mereka. Kevin tak pernah melepaskan senyuman manis dari wajah cantiknya. Ia melihat wajah Kibum yang entah kenapa hari itu terlihat begitu tampan.

"Kau tahu hyungie, hari ini kau sangat tampan." Kevin lalu mencium pipi Kibum sekilas. Ia tersenyum dan berlari menjauhi Kibum. "Kajja ! Hyung, kejar aku !" teriak Kevin yang memang sekarang sudah agak jauh dari Kibum seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya karena heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang makin hari makin menggemaskan dan semakin cantik dan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia berlari mendekati Kevin dan memeluknya erat. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Kevin yang kurus itu dan berputar-putar.

"Saranghae Hyungie, I Love You so !" Teriak Kevin yang terus tersenyum dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Ah ! Turunkan aku hyungie, aku sudah pusing !" Kibum lalu menurunkan Kevin, mengusap pipi merah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu... Kevin-ah..."

Chu~~~~

Kibum mencium Kevin sekilas dengan lembut dan ringan. Berusaha menahan tangis di hatinya, ia tahu ini akan segera berlalu. Kevin seakan merasakan kegelisahan Kibum memeluknya sangat erat. Mereka tak peduli meskipun akan banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

Kevin menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu."Tteonaji mallago, yaksokhaejweo Hyungie," Kevin berbisik pelan menahan tangisnya, seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kibum. "Jebal. "

"Aku tak akan sanggup tanpamu Kevin-ah. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mereka terdiam dalam pelukan itu. Semakin memperdalam pelukan dengan air mata yang entah mengapa sangat sulit mencegahnya untuk tak mengalir. Hanya kesedihan yang mereka rasakan.

"Hiks... hiks... Hyungie, mengapa kau harus meninggalkan aku? Aku harus bagaimana Hyungie?" Kevin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kekasihnya."Aku takkan sanggup hiksss... tak akan sanggup hyungie." Kevin terus menggumam lirih disela tangisnya.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap pipi yang basah itu dan memandang lekat pada mata yang akan sangat ia rindukan."Uljima Kevin-ah, neoman bogoshippoyo. Jeongmal mianhe Chagi "

Chu~~~~

Mereka berciuman dengan rasa luka yang mendalam, karena cinta yang tak akan berakhir indah. Hati yang terluka karena harus terpisah.

"You are all I ever need..."

.

.

_With all the lovers I used to know  
>I kept my distance I never let go<br>But in your arms I know I'm safe  
>'Cause I've never been held<br>And I've never been kissed in this way  
>You're all I'll ever need You're all I'll ever need<em>

_._

_._

"Annyeong !" teriak Kevin bersemangat ketika mereka sampai di ia sama sekali tak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana."Kemana mereka ?" Kevin masuk ke dalam dorm dan mengedarkan pandangan ke semua ruangan.

Kibum langsung saja duduk di kursi balkon dorm mereka. Ia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya."Aku berharap semua ini adalah mimpi Kevin." Kibum melihat Kevin sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia mendudukan Kevin dipangkuannya. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kevin.

"Kau tahu, wangimu sangat menggangguku? Aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan diri untuk tidak menghirupnya lagi," Kibum menghirup wangi leher Kevin. Kevin hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Hyungnya itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangisi apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Kibum.

Kibum lalu mencium leher Kevin, menghirup wanginya lalu mencium bahu Kevin yang masih berbalut kemeja yang ia pakai. Kevin hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman Kibum. "Kuharap, aku takkan kehilangan rasa ini hyung ." Kevin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mencium Kibum.

Ciuman yang lama sekali yang hanya berisi cinta dan kerinduan. Kevin menangis dalam ciuman itu. Kibum yang merasakan air mata itu membasahi pipinya dengan cepat ia menggigit bibir bawah Kevin, membuat Kevin sedikit mendesah.

"Eungh... ahhhnn..." Kevin yang terbawa suasana kini menghentikan air matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan mendorong. Mencoba memenangkan pergelutan itu.

"Anghhhh... hyu..ngh... plea...seeee... " Kata Kevin yang kini makin tak kuasa menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia balik menciumi Kibum dan kini sudah beralih pada leher Kibum.

"Aawwhh...! Kev...vin-ahhhh...! Kau membuatku... ah..." desah Kibum yang seakan menjadi nyanyian bagi Kevin.

"Ahhnnnn, hyunggg..." Kevin menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika merasakan remasan pada celananya. "Don't tease me please! "

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kevin-ah" Kibum menciumi Kevin kembali. Kibum yang mendominasi terus menghisap lidah Kevin dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawah Kevin menekan tengkuknya dengan kuatnya untuk memperdalam tautan mereka. Lalu Kibum turun dan menciumi leher putih Kevin. Menjilati tiap detailnya dan sesekali meninggalkan kissmark disana.

"Awhhh, hyung please just take me out " Kata Kevin seraya mengarahkan Kibum untuk menjilati setiap inci lehernya itu. "Awhhhhh... " desah Kevin semakin menggila.

.

.

_Close enough to see it's true  
>Close enough to trust in you<br>Closer now than any words can say_

_And when, when I'm in your arms,  
>I need you to know I've never been<br>I've never been this close _

_._

_._

Kibum membawa Kevin ke kasur mereka. Menidurkannya dan terus menciumnya. Melampiaskan segala perasaan gelisah yang ada dalam diri masing-masing. Kevin terus mendesah menikmati permainan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari kini sudah tak ada satu helai pakaian pun yang menempel pada tubuh mereka.

Dan Kevin seperti terus memaksa Kibum untuk terus dan terus menciumnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan perasaan itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dan meremas lembut rambut Kibum. Melampiaskan perasaan hangat yang terus menggelitik seluruh syaraf kenikmatan di tubuhnya.

Kevin mencoba mendominasi semuanya. Ia sungguh ingin melakukannya malam itu. Kevin menghisap kuat bibir tipis yang semakin berwarna merah dan sangat menggoda itu. Jemarinya menusap abs Kibum yang tercetak jelas ditubuhnya.

Kibum hanya bisa melenguh pelan dan terus mencoba bertahan untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia sungguh hampir gila karena terus menikmati semua ini. Dan satu tangan Kibum mulai merangkak mengusap kulit tubuh Kevin. Menemukan satu tonjolan kecil yang membuat Kevin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya saat ia mulai menyentuhnya.

"Mmmpphhh... nghhh..."

Kevin melenguh pelan dan semakin ganas mencium bibir Kibum. Ia benar-benar terangsang sekarang. Dan Kibum mulai melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka membuat Kevin sedikit mendesah kecewa, namun kembali namja itu harus dikejutkan dengan sengatan di tubuhnya saat Kibum menghisap kuat ceruk lehernya dan terus memelintir nipplenya.

Menjepit nipple pin kecoklatan itu dan sesekali menekannya. Lidah dan bibir Kibum, memanjakan dan menyesapi wangi dan manisnya leher putih Kevin. Menghisap kuat dan meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang tak akan hilang selama beberapa hari ini.

Dan Kevin kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah, saat Kibum mulai menggesekkan junior mereka yang sudah menegang, membuat namja itu benar-benar lemas dan hanya sibuk mengerang dan meremas rambut Kibum. Melampiaskan semua nikmat yang terus menjalar dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, jilatan dan ciuman Kibum beranjak turun dan semakin turun hingga menemukan tonjolan yang satunya. Ia langsung memanjakannya. Menjilati dan menekan kecil nipple Kevin dan satu tangannya yang lain terus menjepit nipple Kevin yang lainnya.

"Ohhhh... sssshhhh aahhhh..."

.

.

Tubuh Kevin semakin mengejang saat dengan sengaja Kibum memainkan ujung juniornya menusuk lubang precumnya dengan daging lincah yang terasa basah dan hangat itu. Kevin meremas apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya begitu sensitif dan terus menggelinjang hebat meski hanya satu sentuhan kecil dari Kibum.

"Ahhh... hyungie ouhhhh... arrrgggghhhh!"

Kevin berteriak keras saat satu jari Kibum mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam holenya. Meski jari Kibum sudah basah dan licin karena dibaluri cum dari Kevin sendiri, bukan berarti rasanya tak akan sesakit seperti waktu pertama mereka melakukannya.

.

.

"Nghhhh... ahhhhh... nghhhh... shhhh...ahhh..."

"Oh yes Bummie...oh hyungie so sexy... ouhhh..."

Kevin tersenyum menatap namja yang terus bergerak menusuk hole-nya terus menerus. Menusuk sweet spotnya dan membuatnya menggila. Saat seperti inilah yang paling mereka rindukan, dimana hanya ada cinta dan sex yang terus membuat mereka menggila.

Kevin melingkarkan lengannya dileher dan pungkung Kibum, menariknya untuk bisa menjilati manis bibir tipis yang berwarna sangat merah itu. Dan seakan menginginkan lebih, tubuh Kevin ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tubuh Kibum, membuat persetubuhan itu semakin menyatu dan begitu panas.

"Ahhhh Hyungie, nikmat sekali... mmmhhhhh..."

"Yes baby... uhh... sempith... ouhhhh..."

"Ahhh akuhhh sebentar lagihhh..."

"Nde, bersamakuhh... datanglah dengankuhhh..."

Kibum mengocok cepat junior Kevin dan terus menggenjot holenya dengan ganas hingga ranjang mereka ikut berderit seiring dengan gerakan mereka berdua. Kevin terus mengerang dan Kibum menciumnya ganas hingga mereka benar-benar basah dan bertukar saliva.

Kibum merasakan juniornya yang terus dijepit kuat oleh otot-otot dinding hole Kevin semakin berkedut cepat dan terus menuntut tubuhnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi hingga akhirnya...

"Hyungie...!"

"Arrggggghhhh...!"

Nafas yang begitu berat dan tergesa-gesa, dada bergemuruh dan keringat yang terus mengalir. Kevin menatap Kibum dan menciumnya lembut. Memeluk tubuh berkeringat dan panas itu, kemudian meremas rambutnya seakan sedang menggoda namja yang baru saja melepaskan semua hasratnya malam itu.

"Hei, baby jangan menggodaku."

"Hyungie..."

Kevin berbisik lirih dan mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat tetesan keringat di leher hingga jilatannya terus naik dan menemukan telinga Kibum.

"One more round hyungie..."

Dengan cepat Kevin mendorok Kibum hingga ia sekarang duduk diatas tubuh Kibum. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat junior Kibum yang masih berada didalam holenya semakin terangsang dan...

"Arrggggghhh... Kevin ouhhhh..."

Pagi ini terlihat dua pemuda yang masih sibuk bergumul dalam selimutnya. "Kau sangat hangat hyung, aku takkan bisa melupakanmu." Kata Kevin seraya memeluk hyungnya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di leher hyungnya itu.

"Hei, apa masih kurang yang semalam my princess?" tanya kibum saat merasakan jilatan pada telinganya. "Ahhhnnn, Kevinnn... ah... hent... tikan..." desah Kibum yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kevin.

"Aww, baiklah Kevinku sayang kau sedang horny sekarang nde ? " kata Kibum yang kini siap menyerang balik ciuman Kevin. Dan pagi itu kembali terdengar desahan dari kamar KeMaru.

.

.

"Aishhhh mereka itu dari semalam seperti itu apa tak capek sih ? Aku saja yang mendengarnya capek, " keluh Xander sambil terus memakan toast breadnya.

"Hei, bilang saja kau ingin. Iya kan ?" Goda Eli.

"Ya ! Hentikan pembicaraan kalian itu. Kasihan Dongho harus mendengarkan nyanyian yang sungguh tak layak ia dengarkan dari tadi malam." Kata Soohyun seraya menutup kedua telinga Dongho.

"Tapi apakah Ki Bum akan benar-benar keluar ?" tanya Kiseop pada Soohyun.

"Entahlah, masalah mereka sungguh sangat rumit. Ia dan manajemen sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Dan kau Xander, apa keputusanmu ?" tanya Soohyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xander.

"Aku," Xander menatap Eli dan kemudian mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aish... kalian berdua sama saja."

Soohyun dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng, saat Xander meraih tangan Eli dan menariknya dari meja di dapur untuk melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

.

.

**Di Kamar KeMaru**

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan Kevin mulai menggeliat dalam pelukan Kibum. Ia menciumi kecil semua lekuk wajah tampan itu, kemudian tersenyum dan berbisik lirih ditelinga Kibum. Dan tangannya pun mengusap tiap inchi wajah yang akan sangat ia rindukan.

"Sampai kapanpun, meski apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu untukmu Hyungie. Jeongmal saranghae."

Hingga akhirnya Kevin mencoba tidur kembali dan menikmati hari mereka terus dan menerus berharap akan seperti ini. Dan tanpa Kevin sadari, Kibum tersenyum dan mengecup pelan kening di wajah cantik itu.

"Nado saranghayo, Kevin."

Mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan kembali tidur untuk menemukan hari yang lebih hangat esok dan esoknya lagi.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Huwa! Gaje? Aish biarlah, ini adalah obat buatanku sendiri. aku benar-benar merindukan KeMaru...

Saranghae ...

KeMaru

As Long As You Love Me...

Their love just too REAL...


End file.
